Spartan-V project
"The spartan-V program will be the rebirth of the spartan-IIs only better we have Spartan-IIs to train them and the best armor to suit them." -Vice Admiral Waruun The SPARTAN-V Program is the fifth generation of the Spartan program, consisting of members recruited from the UNSC's military who were augmented to be capable of wearing a new variant of the ONI MJOLNIR armor. This phase was initiated by Vice Admiral Lenith Waruun after the Human-Forerunner war began, and some are stationed near the UNSC THERMOPLIE in the redel erani system. Similar to the original ORION Project, the Spartan-V program consits of '''''only '''Adult volunteers ''as opposed to young children being stolen from their homes. The first active Spartan-Vs were deployed and had a high sucess rate with minimal casualties. Personnel Jamie lauburn Spartan-V candidate service tag SD-0498 Mike Lenster Spartan-V candidate service tag SD-0419 Linda Jacobs Spartan-V candidate service tag SD-0451 Jeremy Mendez Spartan-V cadidate service tag SD-0409 Kenneth A. Spartan-V original candidate service tag SD-0488 Teachers and Trainers: Spartan-II Maria S-062 Spartan-II Fhajad S-084 Spartan-II Serin S-019 History In the years following the end of theCovenant-Human war in 2552 and the begining of the second Human-Forerunner war the effectiveness of small special forces in combating the Prometheans had diminished their movement became too large for the UNSC to manage. As Prometheans became more effective and the military's responses consequently become more forceful, the need for large scale military campaigns became more and more obvious. In 2552 the Office of Naval Intelligance began to seek ways which could maximize the UNSCs war effort. The first and last report by the exavation teams at carel hadum reveled many things. The report rationalized that the instability would continue to escalate, and unless drastic military measures were taken, would result in a massive war between the colonies and Prometheans. ONI's own projections at that time and up to 2553 . The SPARTAN-V project was conceived by Vice Admiral Waruun of ONI Section III's Special Projects Division as the successor to the Spartan-III Project and the best possible solution to end the widespread panic that raged throughout UNSC empire. The project was created with several goals in mind: The first goal was to create a group of elite soldiers meant to subdue Promethaeans and Loyalists, without substantial military casualties. The second goal was to minimize civilian casualties and avert Galactic war. The third goal was to substantially reduce the cost of conventional means of pacification. Waruun's proposal for the project detailed radical changes in many different fields. They also possessed superior physical and mental attributes when compared to other Men and Women their age. This narrowed the candidates down to People who would be taught in the art of warfare and military values, from a younger age ( ninteen, twenty, twenty-one which cannot be taught to older enlisted personnel. Though conventional body armor had protected soldiers for centuries, the SPARTAN-V project's second radical change involved integrating the subject with a new powered exoskeleton device, designed to help keep its user safe and provide a powerful means of combating enemy forces. The drawback of this new armor is its requirement for augmenting the subject, effectively turning the SPARTANs into human guinea pigs. Despite the tremendous risk and the unethical means of creating new soldiers, the SPARTAN-II project got the green light by the top brass within the Office of Naval Intelligence, who concluded that the lives that could be saved far outweighed the risks involved. The project was initially granted funding for 2000 candidates, though funding was later reduced to half this number. By 2552, 780 suitable candidates had been identified through DNA gathered from the UNSC's civilian vaccination program, but funding was further reduced to support again, only half that number. Category:Spartan III d-0488